


Supposed To Be

by MissMeggie



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Regret, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot watches the first dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supposed To Be

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing enjoy.

Two things are crystal clear to Eliot as he stands in the wedding tent half hidden by the old fogey table and a atrociously over done flower arrangement.

One Aimee is more beautiful than ever in her flowing white lacy gown.

Two, he is without a single doubt a masochist.

The groom slides her across the floor in a way that leads you believe he took lessons and is counting the steps in his overly gelled head.

Okay so Eliot is a mite jealous, sue him.

The song is a lot cheesy and over used. "Can I have this dance." by Ann Murray.

"Come on Aims get real." he mutters no one hears him the table next to him is filled with half deaf old people.

He smiles thinking of the song they'd talked about using for their own wedding. "Ring Of Fire." by John Cash. Eliot's mother had turned three separate shades of red.

Aimee looks happy in the arms of the man whose name Eliot doesn't much care to recall. He's glad she's happy. He loves her that much.

Eliot knows he isn't the man for her. He'd come to the conclusion somewhere between being chased by psychopaths with M16's and Aimee saying I do.

Watching her dance with him hurts worse than biting his tongue so hard it drew blood when the pastor asked for objections. It hurt worse than the assured way Aimee said "I do."

Why that is he isn't sure maybe its because she deserves a man who doesn't count when he's dancing with her and actually holds her close like she's the only thing that matters.

Or just because it was supposed to be him.

The song dies out and so does a little piece of his heart. He watches her smile at the man he was supposed to be. Then he turns and leaves unseen


End file.
